True Madness
by Lilac01
Summary: Blood. Black blood. It's coursing through my vains. Drawing the madness near. Madness. It lingers in every corner, under every bed, lurking in the shadows. Waiting for the next poor sucker to submit. Will I be the next poor sucker?


True Madness

Blood. Black blood. It's coursing through my vains. Drawing the madness near.

Madness. It lingers in every corner, under every bed, lurking in the shadows. Waiting for the next poor sucker to submit.

Will I be the next poor sucker? I can't help but ask myself this question over and over again as I float around in my own pit of darkness.

I tell myself no. I tell myself I'm strong and I can push against the madness. But if I'm being honest, I'm not really sure about that anymore. Everyday is a battle with myself. I'm just so tired of fighting. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this.

"Why don't you step back inside. It must be so boring just sitting in a big black pit with no where to go."

I flinch and turn around at the sound of someone elses voice. It feels like it's been forever since I've heard the sound of another being. But it was only _him_ again. That stupid red demon that just stands there looking at me mockingly.

I glare at him then turn away. Not this time. I will not go in that little room. Not this time. I know what awaits me. He's going to tempt me into wanting the feeling of power. But it's not power. It's madness in the form of power.

I can feel my body as it starts to shake. I want to go to him. That feeling of madness is almost like an addiction. You feel as if you are a part of your body and not a part of it at the same time. It makes you feel like nothing and everything all at once. It makes you feel like if you needed to you could destroy anything. It gives you all the power you could ever imagine. And once you get a taste of that power it's hard to let it go.

If it wasn't for the fear that sat in the pit of my stomach I probably would step into that room with the demon. But I was scared of losing control of myself. Scared of what I might become if I do.

"Just step inside little Soul. No one is going to force you into the madness. Just come sit down and we can talk about it."

My body involintarily stepped towards the demon but then I catch myself and practically drag myself back and as far away from the room as I could possibly get. Even though I had barely even moved I found myself short of breath. The demon was trying to get control over me. He was getting in my head and trying to overpower my rational side.

I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed in deeply then held it for a couple seconds before pushing it out slowly.

Don't let him get in your mind. Don't give him control. Fight him. You can not let him win. I repeat to myself over and over

And that's how I sat. Focusing on my breathing and forcing myself to fight him off.

I finally opened my eyes moments later when I had better control over myself and screamed.

I was standing right outside the door. I saw the demon sitting down in one of the chairs facing the piano.

How? How could I have let him get the best of me? I thought I was in control. I thought I was stronger than this. This can't be. _It can't!_

"See Soul even your concious is telling you to just let yourself be taken by the madness. Your body is yearning for it. Just come in. I can make all your worries and pain go away."

And I did. I stepped right in that little room and I don't know why. All I know is I wasn't afraid anymore. I believed him. I really did think he could make all my worries and pain go away. But I regreted it as soon as I stepped foot in that stupid, little room.

I collapsed to the floor in pain. I didn't know what was happening to me all I knew was it hurt. I felt as if I was being forced to the floor by some sort of pressure. I tried to stand once more but to no avail.

Eventually I was able to look up to the demon and ask through clenched teeth, "w-what are y-ou doing t-t-to me?"

The demon smiled down at me, "submit little Soul and the pain will go away. Let the madness take over."

I wanted to. I was ready to give myself up to him right then and there but then _her_ face popped into my mind and I knew I couldn't do that.

I pushed against the force as best I could and was able to get myself onto my knees. I looked him in the eye and said as steady as I could, "never."

The demon frowned. He didn't like that. I smiled. I watched as he opened up his mouth and closed it again. If I could I would have laughed. He was unsure of what to say next.

Finally his mouth opened, "Soul?" My eyes widened, that wasn't the voice of the demon. It was to sweet. To girly to be his.

The demon opened his mouth once again but again all that came out was a my name being said in a females voice. I recognized that voice. I knew that voice almost as well as I knew of my own.

Suddenly the walls around my started to shake and the demon disappeared. The force that was pushing me down was gone and I was finally able to stand.

"Soul," The voice said in almost a sing song way. The walls melted away around me. And finally, I opened my eyes.

Maka was standing over me. She was biting her lip and looked worried. When she saw my eyes had fluttered open she sighed in relief. "Soul! Are you okay? I heard you moaning from my room and found you in here covered in sweat and tossing around."

I looked up at her taking in her messy hair and rumpled up pjs. I couldn't help but smile and pull her to me. I was so relieved to just see that dorky face of her.

Maka gasped in suprised against me from the sudden hug but quickly settled into my embrace and cuddle up closer. It wasn't everyday I was this affectinate towards her but it seemed she liked it.

We sat there like that for a moment before I pulled away, "thanks Maka. You're suprisingly quite helpful when needed." I slightly chuckled at my own little attempt at a lame joke.

"You're okay now, right?" Maka asked ignoring my joke.

I nodded but said nothing more. I guess Maka didn't feel it her place to push me on it because she said nothing more.

I looked out the window for a moment biting my lip before I turned back to her and asked, "do you mind staying with me for the rest of the night?"

Maka just sat there for a moment shocked before finally nodded, "I don't mind."

I couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Maka."

She nodded once more. "Let me just grab a couple things from my room first."

I sat up and watched as she walked out of the room and then I remembered the true reason I always fought against the madness. It was for her. No matter how weak I was I will fight. No matter the amount of bad dreams I got sucked into I will fight. No matter how much stronger the madness or demon were against me I will fight with every bit of strength I hold. I will never stop fighting if that means I could keep spending my days with her. I was never going to let her go because at the end of the day, no matter how much I denied it to the others, I truely did love Maka. And one day she will be mine and only mine. But not until I was strong enough to rid myself of the madness that has lingered in the back of my mind for so long.

**So... Um... Yeah. .-. I hope you guys like it!**

**I may or may not end up taking this story down a couple times to fix it up then reupload it. I apologize a head of time in case that does happen!**

**But anyway, all reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Love you guys! 3**


End file.
